


Pacific Reservoir

by sunaga



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, Kink Meme, Pacific Rim Kink Meme, Rowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: With the Shaterdome short two rowers, Head Coach Stacker Pentecost recruits first-time rower Mako Mori along with former champion Raleigh Becket to fill out the 8.





	Pacific Reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/29/13 for [this prompt](https://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4606395#t4606395) on the kink meme. OP wanted a sports team AU.

Chuck takes one look at Mako and very deliberately says, "I thought we needed a five seat, not a coxswain." He slowly takes her in from head to toe a second time, from the electric blue in her hair to the matching trou in purple lightning strikes.  
  
Raleigh wants to punch his face, but knows that's unsporting.

Mako very calmly replies, "I think my work speaks for itself Mr. Hansen."  
  
"Yeah, and you crashed your pair _into the shore_."  
  
Mako both blushes and frowns. "There was no lasting damage done to the Lady Danger."  
  
Gripping his fists tightly, Raleigh counts to ten. The crash had been his fault; he'd lost the rhythm once he remembered the way Yancy had barked calls from bow. Mako had been trying to follow him, adjust her power, and correct their course. Putting her in that position during her first seat race had been his fault.  
  
"Ease up, Chuck," Raleigh bites. "It's not as if you and your father haven't faced crap either."  
  
That shuts Chuck up, but the victory is short-lived when Coach Pentecoast tells Miss Mori to take her place in bow and Chuck smirks.  
  
Mako takes it with grace, going to get their oars. When she returns with her and Raleigh's oars, she presents it to Raeligh, saying "Your oar, Mr. Becket."  
  
He grins, "Thanks Mako."  
  
She slips her shoes off, carefully placing them in the middle of the dock, and when Newt coxes them into their seats, she takes her seat in bow.  
  
Newt's voice crackles across the mic, "I know we have a newbie in the boat today. Welcome to the Shatterdome Mako!"  
  
Mako gives a small smile, and coming to the catch, backs her oar into the water. Between her and Raleigh in two seat, they make sure their push is felt by the rest of the crew.  


**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar, five seat is part of the engine room in an 8; so that's where you put your heavy muscle and super strong rowers. At 5'5", Mako Mori is an inch short of being considered short for rowing, and Chuck is skeptical of her ability to be a BAMF rower.
> 
> Also, let's imagine this mixed 8 is some sort of professional crew.
> 
> P.S. By the end of the season, Herc injures himself, moving Raleigh and Mako stern-ward in the boat and Chuck and Pentecoast take up bow pair. (Haven't decided if Mako ultimately rows 5 or 7 seat)


End file.
